


Don’t cry

by TonyPotts



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Love, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyPotts/pseuds/TonyPotts
Summary: Cheryl invites Toni for a movie night but things don’t go as planned





	Don’t cry

Toni pov

"How's my favourite girl?" I smirk and kiss Cheryl deeply as she pulls me into her house.  
"Amazing now that you're here. My mother isn't in tonight, i was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me"  
"How could i say no to an opportunity like that" she kisses me again and we walk up to her room, holding hands and giving casual glances to eachother every few seconds.  
"What shall we watch? I was thinking mean girls or glee" we sit down on her bed, close and snuggled up. I changed into pjs before i arived.  
"Ooh lets watch glee, one of my favourites" i give a huge smile as Cheryl puts the movie on.

————————————

Not even half an hour into the movie and we kissing, practically pulling eachothers faces off and running hands over eachothers bodies. I sit on her lap as we kiss more, twisting my fingers through her gorgeous red hair.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
We both separate and there, infront of us is Penelope Blossom, Cheryls mom.  
"Mom.. i can explain"  
"No need! Ive seen enough! You!" She points at me and then the door.  
"Get out of my house before i make you myself"  
"Im staying right here m'am" Her eyes widened and her face looked like a smacked backside😂  
"I should be aloud to spend time with my girlfriend without being threatened, i love her and she loves me so no, im not moving"  
"TT is right. So if you wanna get rid of her, then i go too. Can't you except us? Im your daughter! Can you just love me!?" I hug Cheryl tight and we stand up together. Her mom looks both bewildered and angry, ready to slap the life out of both of us but i pulled Cheryl passed her before she could. 

When we get back to my place, she hugs me, placing her head on my shoulder whilst a couple tears escaped her eyes.  
"Hey hey.. look at me" she lifts her head and i kiss her.  
"You can stay here. with me. Alright?" Cheryl nods her head and hugs me once again, sighing against my shoulder.  
"I just- dont see her problem. Why can't she except me? What did i do wrong?"  
"You did nothing wrong.. she just is a mean person ok? Lets go to bed"  
I take her to bed with me and thats how we ended our night. Together in eachothers arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my wattpad Thiamxx


End file.
